1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to guidance systems and methods, and more particularly, to guidance positioning systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to enable a user to accurately or precisely position or re-position a guidance system including an image intensifier. The present invention provides such a system and method.